The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for driving a display and, more particularly, to techniques for driving of the electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic display uniformity is a valuable factor to ensure images are displayed on a display properly. Uniformity may be decreased by fluctuations based on temperature, threshold voltage variations, voltage drop due to electrical resistance in the display (IR drop), or supply variation. Specifically, IR drop in the panel can impact the overdrive voltage of the current source inside and cause brightness errors and display artifacts. Severity of the artifacts is display pattern dependent, and the problem may worsen as more pixels serially share a current or voltage supply. In other words, more pixels sharing a current or voltage supply may increase the IR drop to cause non-uniformity of the display and/or artifacts, which degrade display quality.